Collision Effect
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Pirate!AU. Five treasures tell the tale of untold riches if brought together at the altar. Pirate Captain Arthur Kirkland has found four, and has been searching years for the fifth. What happens when he finds it around the neck of the ditzy Alfred Jones?
1. Chapter 1

_A long, long time ago, back before the kingdoms, and when the world as we know it was still being created, there were made five, magical treasures that represented an aspect of the world. They all held a special ability, a nature of sorts, which imbued its bearer with the power of whatever aspect it was. _

_ The first was the crown of earth, empowering its owner with the tranquility of peace and leadership. It gave the necessities to govern. It is an item used for kings and queens alike. _

_ The second was the shield of water, empowering its owner with heat resistance, and strong will. It gave the ability to defend against nearly anything, and the ability to protect. It is an item commonly given to the highest ranking solider. _

_ The third was the sword of stars, empowering its owner with light, and pure heart. It gave the ability to find the right direction, and to save lives. It is commonly given to the highest maritime captain._

_ The fourth is the ring of wind, empowering its owner with persuasion, the ability to bend one at will. It gave the attribute to communicate from great distances. It is an item given to the court magician. _

_ The fifth and final is the amulet of fire, empowering its owner with rash action and strength. It is a treasure of two natures, one of kindness and one of reckless. It has the nature to sustain, but also to destroy. It is an item that is given to the one that is best suited. It is passed down from father to child, be it female or male. It is to be guarded. _

_ All of the sacred treasures of the land are guarded when not given. They must be earned, not distributed on a whim. There is a legend that tells if all five treasures are brought together on the sacred altar, that its caverns hold untold riches, riches that should sustain a lifetime, and beyond. _

_ Hundreds of years had passed, no one daring to test the legend. Many had tried, but ultimately there were none who could obtain all five at one time, let alone hold onto them long enough. The Kingdom of the Altar has banned anyone from trying, should they succeed in gathering them._

_ However that may be, there are always those who will break that rule.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Just…one…more…piece…!"<p>

Alfred F. Jones sat in the small, quaint workshop, tapping the select piece into place at his little work desk. He stuck his tongue out, squinting one, cerulean eye shut in concentration as he heard a soft click. He perked up at the sound, which had always been sweet and melodious to him. After all, it signified success and a job well done on his end, and he liked that feeling.

"Hey, finished! Anymore you want me to fix, Tonio?" he asked, turning in his chair, glancing back at the man setting a few things on the shelf.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, one of his best friends and owner of the workshop shook his head, wiping his hands off on the apron tied around him. "Nope, you've done great today, Al! Go on home, get some shut eye, and I'll finish up here, okay?"

The youth grinned, giving a thumbs up. "Okay boss-man. Whatever you say."

Antonio laughed, waving him goodnight as Alfred rose from his seat, leaving the fixed clock on the desk.

Alfred headed outside into the bright moon, the pale light illuminating the cobblestone street. He looked up, grinning a bit at the broad variety of stars visible tonight. As he walked down the road homewards, he tugged on the jacket he'd taken off earlier, as the temperature outside was a bit colder than that of inside the shop.

Alfred Jones was a boy of seventeen years, a brash, thickheaded youth with the stubborn nature of a mule. His personality was loud, and obnoxious, but he had a tender and sweet side that showed quite often. His hair was the purest gold, almost outdoing the sun itself, and his eyes were the hue of the cerulean sky, always full of life. Upon his face was always a pair of spectacles he wore with pride. The boy was tall for his age, quite strong as well, which usually ended in disaster when his temper got out of hand.

Alfred has a mother, and a brother, his father being deceased. There were few memories of his father that the boy bore, one standing out from the rest. Before he had died, he'd given Alfred a gift. He had given him a necklace, a necklace of elegance, shaded with the fiery tint of scarlet. It was the most amazing gift he'd ever received, and he wore it every day.

In the middle of his step he stopped, taking hold of the gem and setting it against the backdrop of his home. The bright, moonlit sky made it shimmer, and suddenly all fell quiet. Their ocean town provided the sound of the calm waves slowly coming in and out. He smiled a bit of a quirky smile, surprised by how something so simple brought him such happiness. He supposed the memory of his father always brought him a sense of peace.

Alfred let it fall once more, the smile still implanted on his face as it hit his chest, making a soft clink. He continued on his way home, letting the cool air clear his thoughts.

His father had told him that the trinket held something special, that it would one day teach him great things, but it also may bring him misfortune. He said that if he used it wisely that it would guide him, and that he trusted him to find that. Alfred still hadn't quite figured out the meaning of that yet, but he was sure he soon would.

Nothing ever happened in his little town, and that was the one thing Alfred hated. Alfred longed for some sort of adventure, a taste of the real world. He hated being land bound, but it was all he could do. He didn't want to leave his brother and mother behind unless he absolutely had to. So he settled the best he could, even if mischief was commonly caused.

When finally home was in sight, he made his way over and entered, being as quiet as he could. He knew that his mother was probably sleeping, and that his brother would probably be arriving shortly after he. There was dinner left by mother on the table, which he ate quickly before heading into his room, preparing for what lie ahead tomorrow.

Alfred changed into something more comfortable for sleep, and lay down, closing his eyes. Images of better times flooded through his mind, but he didn't mind. This always happened before he slept, it was a routine of sorts. He heard Matthew, his brother, come in, but decided it best not to speak to him, as he drifted off slowly.

His sleep was short lived as the sound of screaming awoke him.

* * *

><p><strong>What what what am I doing. Oh that's right, writing a Pirate!AU. <strong>

**So this idea formed from a dream I had. There were only bits of the dream I remembered clearly, so I pieced together what I could and added a few things, and BAM! Here it is! There is never enough Pirate!England. _Never. _**

**With that said and done, welcome to Collision Effect and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

**Read and Review? 3**

**-IchigoMelon**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred barely had time to think when he shot from his bed, alarmed by the loud noise that was screaming.

His first reaction was to find the source of the screaming, but calmed himself down just in time to grab something to defend himself with just in case. He quickly grabbed the dagger he hid in one of the drawers in his room, and attached it to his belt. He grabbed the amulet for good luck, and threw it around his neck before racing out down the hall.

Alfred quickly gazed around, and spotted Matthew running back into the house just then. He stared at him, puzzled for a long moment, unsure of what to think. The brother looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes, before shaking his head vigorously, unable to speak.

"Matt, Matt what the hell is going on? Why are you screaming, why were you outside at this hour?" Alfred demanded, assuming that it was still quite late into the night considering the sun wasn't even beginning to peer over the horizion.

Matthew just shook his head over and over, until Alfred came over and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Mattie, you gotta calm down. Please, just tell me what's going on and why you are freaking out so much."

The look of fear and pure horror let him know that something was not well. He gripped his shoulders tighter, in a sense of comfort, hoping that he could coax the issue out of him. His brother's violet eyes were unfocused and confused, unsure of what to think. "Mattie..."

"Pirates..." he whispered softly, almost so soft that Alfred couldn't hear. "Pirates...they're here...they're...searching for something..."

Bewilderment immediately crossed the older blond's face. Pirates? Here? There was no way. Their town was probably not even on the maps, how had pirates even found them, let alone want to be here? He denied it. "There's no way, Mattie. They can't be..."

He stopped short as Matthew gripped the front of his shirt. "I am _sure_, Al. I'm sure they were pirates. The insignia on the ship's flag was enough to set it off, and if that weren't enough the fact they are burning down the buildings and killing everyone and ravishing everything. I'm pretty damn sure they're pirates."

Alfred felt breathless, his mind swirling in at least five different directions. He wasn't sure what to think. Why were they here? That was the only thing he was truly thinking. There was barely anything here, nothing worth stealing. He swallowed heavily. "Stay here."

"Alfred, don't you _dare_ go out there! They'll_ kill _you!" Matthew protested, grabbing hold of him.

"Mattie! I have to at least try and help! If they're really doing what you say, then they're going to make their way down here eventually!

Still, he was persistent. "I can't let you...if you die then I want to be with you, got it? We're going together. You hear me? _Together_."

Alfred pulled free from his grasp, remaining firm. "No, please Mattie, you have to stay here. If something happens…"

"If something really is happening they're not going to stop until every one of us is dead. There's no way I can hide even if I wanted to. Please, _let me come with you_."

He put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll only be gone for a few minutes. Stay here for now, and I'll come back, okay? If I don't come back within ten minutes you can come after me."

Matthew didn't appear happy with the agreement, but said no more. He quickly retreated into the house, likely to prepare for something and with that, Alfred hurriedly sped out and down the road towards the rising smoke.

The cries of others filled his ears, and his heart pounded as he saw what Matthew said to be true. There was death and blood everywhere. The pirates were tearing everything apart, it was clear they were looking for something, as his brother had stated earlier as well. But what could they be looking for in this tiny little community? They hid no secrets, they held nothing of value. So what could it be?

As he raced down, an unfortunate collision sent him spiraling back, and he swore loudly. The other person upon whom he'd hit did the same, stumbling back and swearing.

Alfred looked up to see whom'd he collided into. It was a man, clearly a pirate, slightly shorter than he, with messy, golden locks that seemed to spew out every which way. He was elegantly dressed in a coat of scarlet, long and waving out. He wore a white undershirt barely visible with a cravat at the neck. He wore long, dark pants that tucked neatly into tall boots, laced at the front. And finally upon his head he wore a black with a golden trim around it.

Their gazes met, and Alfred then realized his eyes were a piercing, fierce emerald, and the likes of which he'd never seen. He stared back for a moment, before scowling fiercely.

"You've got a lot of nerve, lad…" he growled dangerously, and it was only then that the boy noticed the sword clenched tightly in his hand.

"I…" Alfred began, unsure of where to even begin. "I didn't…"

The pirate stepped forward, slowly, a malicious look upon his face. He wasn't going to think twice about killing him, because he didn't care. Alfred's life didn't matter to him, not in the slightest. He began to back up.

His eyes searched him quickly, glancing over him with mild interest when he stopped short on his amulet. He watched how his eyes suddenly shifted from angry to surprise, as he swiftly lashed out and grabbed hold of it.

"This…this is…!" he stuttered a bit, and clenched hold of it tighter. "I've been searching for this for bloody _years_, and this whole time it's been around your neck?"

Alfred stared at him for a long moment before pulling it back from his grasp. "Hey! Hands off! It was my father's."

The pirate grabbed it again. "Well it's mine now, give it to me!"

Again, he pulled it back. "No! It's mine and you can't have it!"

"Do you even know what this is boy, do you?" the man snarled, looking as if he were ready to skewer him.

"It's the only thing I have left of my father," Alfred said quietly, gripping onto it. "And if you want it you have to take it from my dead, lifeless, corpse!"

Truth be told, the boy's mind was going into overdrive. He was scared out his wits, that was a definite, but he was also empowered, invigorated. He felt terrified, but also pumped, in a sense, ready to face off if he had to, though he knew his chances of winning were slim to none.

The pirate looked all too tempted to carry out such an act, but the approaching of two other men seemed to change his mind. He turned to them, and barked an order.

"Toris, Kiku!" he called out to them, making them focus with attention. "Take this one with us, he's got the amulet. Looks like it's our lucky day, aye?"

The taller brunette one nodded. "A-aye sir."

The smaller, darker haired one nodded as well. "Hai, Captain."

The captain smirked, and glanced back at Alfred. "That amulet's coming with me one way, or another."

Alfred was about to lash out against him when the two quickly moved into place. The taller brunette one swiftly seized hold of him from under the arms, keeping him still while the smaller, darker haired one shook his head. "You'll have to forgive me. Orders are orders."

He stared at him curiously for a moment before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. His vision began to dim, and the last thing he remembered was spiraling into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER IN RECORD TIME :'D <strong>

**So I got really pumped for this story and I quickly wrote out the next chapter! I really hope this sounds good! **

**Also, and everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed, Thank you so much! It really motivated me to finish this, like you won't believe! I really could not believe all of the love this got! So shout out to _HolyShitIt'sOozing, Rosalie Whorihara, russiaXamerica, FallingStar17, _and _Manly__Fangirlism _for reviewing! Thank you everyone who even bothered to read this, it really meant a lot!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, and hope to see you again next chapter! Please review if you have a chance ^^ **

**-IchigoMelon**


	3. Chapter 3

There were a number of things Alfred realized when he awoke a short time later.

The first thing he realized when he awoke a short time later was that he was not at home by any means, and that if anything he was probably far from it.

The second thing he realized when he awoke a short time later was that he was in a dark place, with bars surrounding him and a chain around his ankle that it took until now to realize was _very _uncomfortable.

The third thing he realized when he awoke a short time later was that he, thankfully, still had the amulet around his neck. He grasped it tight and held it close to his heart, feeling a sense of comfort wash over him just with it being by his side.

The fourth thing he realized when he awoke a short time later was that it was insanely dark, even with his adjusted vision. It wasn't welcoming in the slightest.

And yet with all of this, he could only think of one thing.

Matthew was going to _murder _him.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred tried to stumble to his feet, using the wall behind him to help himself up, when a massive headache suddenly spread across him with the action. He swayed, and feeling the urge to vomit, Alfred sat back down in hopes of letting it subside.

He waited for a moment, taking small little intakes of oxygen to clear his head and hopefully keep his rampaging stomach from spitting up anything that may still be inside. In the time he sat there, the boy took a moment to gather everything that had happened previously, piecing it altogether in a slow manner.

Their home had been attacked. He'd gone down the street in a mad dash to see what was the matter when he'd run into that accented pirate. Now that he thought back on it, that particular pirate had a strong, English accent. Nonetheless, he'd almost had himself sliced up when his father's amulet had been discovered. Apparently it held some significance he himself didn't know.

Alfred held up the trinket by the chain, watching it spin a bit with the movement. It still seemed to sparkle a bit, as if it were winking at him, trying to mask some secret to its hold, where it went. Was this little heirloom the key to something much greater? Could that be why the pirates had come? To search for it? What kind of mystery did this simple little amulet hold? What drove them to destroy a whole place, wreaking havoc all over, for this one treasure?

Whatever the reason, Alfred decided, it wasn't a good enough one to destroy his home. He didn't care what the cost, he'd have to die before he handed the last remnant of his father over.

He tried to stand again, and with more success than last time, he found himself standing in the dingy little space, gazing around like a child being punished for a reason he honestly and truly didn't know. Alfred walked to the edge, in a few steps, and gripped the bars tight, and gave them a rough shake.

It was locked, as he figured, he admitted. Though there had been a spark of hope that it wasn't, it was. Still hoping to make enough noise to gain the attention of something, good or bad, he shook it again. He repeated the motion until the noise got irritating even to him, and he stopped.

Alfred clenched his fingers together, suddenly taking note of how cold they felt, but he tried his best to ignore it. He then decided to use the next tactic, his voice. He had to bring some attention to himself so he could hope to figure out where he was, and why.

"_Hey!" _he bellowed loudly, hearing his own voice echo a bit due to the emptiness. "Hey! Let me _out!"_

The blond went quiet just long enough to hear the sound of shuffling from above. He swallowed heavily, the sound of his heartbeat evident in his chest. As if on instinct, Alfred backed up, hoping to see someone come across.

There was a rustle of unlocking at what he supposed was the door at the end of the hall, it opened, and a bit of light poured in. The shadow of a person was revealed, and soon the silhouetted figure came into view, and with the bit of light, it was easy enough to make out the person's features.

"You're so loud, aru! You're lucky Captain is willing to see you now, since you are _obviously _awake!" the figure grumbled, arms crossed across the chest. Alfred wanted to retort, but instead he figured to hold up his hands in some sort of mock apology, and looked him over.

The person was male from the voice, but looked a bit feminine with long, dark hair, tied back into a ponytail. His clothes were less extravagant than the pirate he'd met before, clearly more of a worker. Alfred wasn't going to lie, this guy looked like he was going to take him by the throat and kick his ass.

"Quit staring! It's creepy aru! Kiku! Kiku come help me escort him to the Captain aru!" the man barked in the direction the door.

Alfred really wasn't quite understanding what 'aru' meant, but didn't have a chance to ask as the pirate from before appeared. It was the shorter, darker haired one, clearly of Asian decent with a better look at him. He nodded shortly at the other man.

"Hai, sorry Yao-San. I got a bit…tied up."

"It's okay, just help me here."

The one called Kiku held up the keys and handed it to the other male, in which he quickly unlocked the door. He threw it open and stared at him, Alfred staring at him right back.

"You know, I'd love to walk out with you, but I kind of got this…" Alfred said sarcastically, indicating to his chained ankle.

Yao frowned a bit, clearly displeased with his tone of voice as he went over to him, and motioned for Kiku to follow.

"Please don't run away," Kiku said as the soft click of the lock falling fell. "It would be most unpleasant for you."

"Wasn't planning on it," Alfred responded truthfully. "Honestly, I wanna know why I'm here and how the hell I'm getting home."

The taller of the two shoved the blond a bit, indicating him to walk forward, in which he complied. He saw no point in trying to run away for a number of reasons. One, there was nowhere _to _run, considering he'd figured out he was on a ship by this point, and two, he wanted to talk to the captain himself.

Kiku took hold of his arm and steered him in certain directions, and it was then Alfred realized the height difference between them. Kiku was rather short, he noticed. He supposed he hadn't noticed it the night of the attack, due to the fact that he'd been so wrapped up in other things.

They didn't speak to one another; there was no need. Alfred couldn't think of anything he should say to him anyway, so he continued just following which ways to turn.

When forever seemed as though it had finally passed, they arrived at a door near the end of one of the halls. Kiku knocked on it somewhat loudly, and Alfred wasn't sure if the person inside would even hear it. But he did, however.

"Come in."

Yao opened the door, and the three of them walked inside. Alfred's eyes immediately flew around the room, taking in the detail of everything.

It was an elegant sort of place, a beautiful wooden desk sitting firmly towards the back of the room, a red, velvety sort of chair embroidered along the edges in some kind of golden finish. Along the top of the desk were books, and a few maps, with an inkbottle of black ink, a feather pen poking out from the top. There was also a pistol sitting there, though Alfred himself had no idea if it was loaded.

Alfred then looked at the person sitting in said chair, and felt himself mesmerized by the appearance. It was the same man as before, clad in the familiar scarlet coat as before, nearly the same attire. The same white undershirt as before, the same cravat placed at the neck, the same dark pants tucked into the same, laced boots at the front (he knew because they were promptly propped up on the desk). His hat was still on, as well, shadowing his eyes slightly to make them appear to glow a bright emerald green.

The captain smirked at him, and Alfred felt a sense of discomfort wash over him. The amulet suddenly felt heavy around his neck, and he almost didn't want to meet his eyes. He did so, however, and stared back with all the might he could muster.

"Yao, Kiku, leave us," he said calmly, not tearing his gaze from the blond. "We'll talk in private."

Neither Asian argued as they left the room.

They stared for a long moment before the pirate broke the gaze, and pulled his feet off the desk. He rested his cheek on the knuckle of his hand, and his smirk seemed to widen.

"Well, hello again. I suppose the only thing you're thinking of is why on earth you're here, correct?" the captain asked, staring expectantly.

Alfred pondered for a moment to think of if he should say anything. He wasn't sure if not speaking would show he was indeed a bit frightened, but he wasn't sure if speaking would get him anywhere good. Matthew had always told him his big mouth was going to get him killed.

In the end, he only nodded.

The captain didn't seem to think anything of the quiet response, and nodded in turn. "Understandable. But let's cut to the chase, shall we? The only reason you're here is because I want that precious little treasure dangling around your neck."

Upon instinct, he raised his hand to the trinket, clenching it tight between his fingers, the cool metal heating up with his touch. He scowled a bit, and before he knew it he was retorting. "I don't understand why you took me aboard. If you wanted it that bad you could've killed me easily and just taken it. So why?"

Alfred was surprised by his own words, the fact that he'd said them at any rate. He stared, waiting for the man's gaze to darken or even a sneer, but nothing came. The smirk still remained, and if anything, he seemed more amused.

"You're a smart one, aren't you? Why is a question I am in no position to answer for you. You're here because I said so, and that's the way you'll know it until I decide otherwise, savvy?" the captain said blatantly, raising an eyebrow.

Alfred frowned, and went to open his mouth when the man cut him off once more. "Now, on a more urgent scale, I want you to give me your amulet."

Finally, Alfred could speak. "No."

"No?"

"You can't have it!" the blond argued, shaking his head. "I can't…I can't let you have it for so many reasons…so if you think taking me to some place where I'm away from home is going to change my mind, you're wrong!"

The captain rose from his chair, and stared at him blankly, clearly unwilling to show any signs of emotion; whether it was frustration or amusement. He walked over to him painfully slow, and Alfred had to force himself not to back up.

"I could kill you. I could kill you and leave your dead corpse here on my floor, watching your blood spill out of your body and rip that amulet from right around your neck…" the captain said darkly, but then frowned. "…But I won't. So here is what I'll tell you, lad. I will allow you to keep that amulet, for now. Just know, in time it will be _mine_."

The last words sent some sort of chill down his spine, and he didn't know why. He bit his lip, and swallowed, but said nothing. The captain crossed his arms and tilted his head a bit. "Oh, and one more thing. What the bloody hell do I call you?"

Alfred figured that was a pirate's way of asking your name. He quickly found his voice. "Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

His smirk returned. "Alright then, Alfred. You will know me as Captain Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY GOT THREE OUT. UGH.<strong>

**I've actually been working on this for a few days now. I almost lost the entire thing once, but luckily it saved for me so everything is swell! :'D 3**

**This is actually my longest chapter, surpassing 2,000 words. I'm happy with the chapter, to be honest, so I hope it sounds good to everyone else! Here we get formally introduced to our Captain. ;D**

**Also, for Yao, I really hope I wrote him right. This is my first time writing him officially, so I hope it sounds well enough to muster ^^;**

**All in all, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you next chapter! Peaches, Sprinkles, and Cheers! :D Please read and review if you have a chance~**

**-IchigoMelon  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred thought a million things upon hearing that name.

Arthur Kirkland. This was Arthur Kirkland. The terror, no, the king of the seven seas. This was Arthur Kirkland, the pirate lord who had any seaman quaking in their boots.

Of all the pirates he could've been caught by, he had to be caught by the most dangerous on the water.

Just his luck.

He blinked, feeling a bit of warmth rush through him. His heart pounded, ringing in his ears, and he swallowed heavily. Was he this scared? He hadn't been before, then again, he hadn't known that this was Arthur Kirkland before. A chain reaction of thoughts began to have a domino effect in his mind, as he started to stare off into space. The captain raised an eyebrow at him, before snapping his fingers in front of his face a few times, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Quit your gawking, boy. You look as if you've seen a ghost. Come now, have a problem with my name?" he barked, his gaze narrowing slightly.

Alfred watched him for a moment, his eyes transfixed, and then he blinked several times more before he said quietly, "No sir..."

Arthur maintained his glare for a few seconds longer, before nodding. "Good then. Now..."

He turned around, and laced his fingers behind his back, going to speak again when suddenly a loud explosion rippled through the ship. It rocked, tossing everything to the side and Alfred with it. He skidded across the floor, trying to maintain his balance. Arthur turned sharply, stumbling back to his feet, clearly also surprised by the disturbance, and opened his mouth to call out, when one of the pirates from earlier, the one that he believed to be Toris, appeared at the door.

"C-captain! We're under attack! From both sides!" he stuttered, eyes wide and confused.

"What?" Arthur demanded, walking towards him. "What do you mean we're under attack? Is it the navy?"

Toris shook his head. "No, captain. It's..." he bit his lip, as if unwilling to say, but then rethought it, and said it anyway. "It's...Bonnefoy. From the east side, at least. I believe the west side is flying the flag of Beilschmidt..."

Hearing the two names, Alfred wasn't sure if he knew whom they were, nor if he wanted to. He guessed they were more pirates, enemies, judging by the way the Brit's eyes darkened at the sound of their names. He turned, coat waving behind him, and he mumbled to himself angrily, "What's the meaning of this...an attack from both sides, together?"

The captain turned back to Toris. "Prepare for retaliation. All hands on deck. I want us to be ready for another cannon fire. I'll be up in a moment for further instructions."

Toris nodded. "Aye, sir."

With that he scampered off, and Arthur turned back to Alfred. He paused for a moment, glancing downwards a bit, saw his amulet, and realization of something seemed to dawn over him. He stomped over, and grabbed Alfred by the collar of his shirt, pulling him out of the room without any sort of explanation whatsoever.

"H-hey!" the blond complained, but followed anyway as it was clear he wasn't getting an apology. Before he knew it, they were back down below where he was to begin with, and Arthur practically threw him inside the cell. He closed the door, the lock clicking into place. The captain gripped the bars a bit, and then said lowly, "You are to stay quiet. Don't try to get out, and if something happens, you are to stay below deck. Don't come up for any reason. Stay down here. Guard that amulet with your life."

"You don't have to tell me that twice," Alfred commented, touching the necklace, before taking it into his fingers with new found confidence.

The pirate nodded towards him, and in a flash, was gone.

When he disappeared, Alfred came to the bars, and strained to hear what was going on above deck.

* * *

><p>Arthur rushed onto deck, and saw the two ships from both the east and the west. He clenched his fists tight, a scowl forming onto his face as anger rose inside of him. He turned eastward, and saw the man himself, Francis Bonnefoy, standing on the deck of his own ship, a rather smug smile gracing his lips.<p>

"Bonnefoy!" he called out, disdain lining his voice. "What is the meaning for this assault on me and my crew?"

Francis tilted his head, as if it were an idiotic question. "Oh, but isn't it obvious, Arthur? It's clear that Gilbert and I want what you have."

Emerald eyes switched to the albino on board the other ship, his signature smirk on his lips. They went back to the Frenchman. "And what would that be?"

"The five treasures that we know you have," Gilbert broke in, crossing his arms. "Cough 'em up and we'll leave. Fair, Kirkland?"

"No, it's not fair. What makes you so sure I have them?" Arthur snapped back, whirling on the other captain. "And even if I did, what makes you think I'd just hand them over?"

Gilbert snorted, and Francis in turn, answered. "Because you stole a few from me, for one thing. And you stole the others from Gilbert. You had one already when we began, and we assume you've found the others. And if not, then we'll take what you have, and find the rest on our own."

"Then, why are you working together?"

The albino captain rolled his eyes. "Well, legend says if all five are brought to the Altar, then untold riches will be revealed. Franny and I agreed that we'll split whatever is there. Savvy, Kirkland?"

Arthur scowled, temper flaring. "Not 'savvy', not in the slightest! You'll have to kill me before I hand it over to you!"

"Now, now, are you really going to risk the lives of your crew for this?" Francis smirked, waving his hand, indicating all of his crew who was on deck.

This made Arthur stop, biting his lip subconsciously as he glanced around, torn between his duty as captain and his stupid, stupid pride. He looked around at everyone, their faces clearly saying one thing, that they'd be good with whatever decision he made. Which, made it all the worse.

He turned back to Francis. "If I hand them over to you, everyone, and I mean everyone will go unharmed?"

"Oui, you have my word, old friend."

Another pause, and finally, one reluctant sigh. He could always get them back, he knew that he could. It wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth risking the lives of everyone on this deck. He nodded slowly. "Wait here."

And on a turn of his heel, he headed back down below.

* * *

><p>Alfred could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation, when someone got too loud, but then again everything was quiet, so even though bits and pieces came, he could hear a whole, muddled conversation. Was it true that the mighty Arthur Kirkland was surrendering?<p>

Hearing that the talking was over, he let out a sigh and stepped back, leaning against the back wall of the cell, placing his hand over his chest where the amulet lay below his shirt. Would he come for this too? Surely he would, Arthur had all five and he just agreed to give them up. Was this really how he was going to lose it?

He waited for the sound of the door opening, the sound that would make his heart sink and his stomach drop, the sound of the captain coming in to take what was his.

It never came.

* * *

><p>A risky gamble, the captain thought bitterly. All five he did have, but only four he was going to give. He had to give off the impression that he only had the four, and he was currently searching for the fifth. As of yesterday, that had been the case, but not now. No, he still had to pretend that the fifth was missing. He had to pass it off, or everyone would be dead.<p>

Arthur walked back on deck, and motioned for Francis to come over. The Frenchman was hesitant, but in the end, did as was told. With a sharp and fierce glare, Arthur handed over first the sword, then the shield, the crown, and finally the ring. Francis watched him for a moment longer, as if expecting the last. He shook his head.

"I don't have it. I've been looking years for it, and I still haven't found it. I wouldn't be surprised if it was at the bottom of the ocean by now," he said sternly, hoping that he would buy it.

"And, how am I to be sure that you do not have it?" the Frenchman inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Surely they wouldn't check the prison, Arthur noted, but more so hoped and prayed. He waved his hand. "Feel free to search the place, it's not here."

For a moment, the captain was sure he was going to back off, but then said, "Alright then. Search every part of the ship."

Arthur scowled, but protested nothing, as there was nothing he could do.

* * *

><p>Of course, while the sound of Arthur's footsteps didn't register, the sounds of multiple did. In blind panic, Alfred pulled the amulet from his neck and looked around for some place to hide it. A loose board in the corner of the cell caught his eye, and, thinking of no other alternative, pulled it up a bit and set the amulet inside, just in time as he sat, two people heading past him.<p>

One of them caught Alfred's eye, and they turned to him curiously, as if wondering why he was down there. He swallowed heavily and said nothing, wondering what was to happen next.

"Should we take him up? I thought all hands were to be on deck," the first one said to the other, who in turn shrugged.

"He's a prisoner, apparently. Why does it matter? Kirkland'll probably get rid of him later anyway."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna risk it, ya know?"

The second pirate sighed, and then nodded, seeing his point. He examined the lock on the door for a moment, before pulling out what appeared to be some sort of lock pick from his pocket. He fiddled around for a moment with the lock before it cluttered to the floor, and the door opened.

Alfred wondered for a moment if he should fight them, but then upon realizing that was probably the most terrible idea his head had ever come up with, stood up, raised his hands, and said quietly, "I'm not even gonna argue."

* * *

><p>Everyone waited tensely on the deck, wanting the rivaling pirates to just take whatever they wanted and to leave, when the two pirates and Alfred stepped onto deck. Arthur's breath hitched in his throat, but Alfred met his gaze. There was something that he was trying to say, but Arthur couldn't read it. His eyes scanned him frantically for the amulet, and was frantic to realize it wasn't present. Had they already taken it?<p>

"Just found this one below deck, Cap'n," said the one to Francis, shrugging a bit. "Just brought him up, wondering why he was here..."

Just because? Could it be that...they hadn't found it? But if so...why...was it not on him?

"An interesting question," Francis remarked, turning gaze back to him. "Why do you have a boy with you?"

"Does who I take prisoner concern you? You have your blasted things, now get lost!" Arthur snarled, clenching his fists. "You've searched my entire ship with no sign of the amulet, it is clear I don't have it in my possession, so leave!"

Gilbert interjected this time. "Yeah, it's not here, Franny. Let's get going."

With a curt nod, Francis looked back to Arthur and waved. "Au revoir, Arthur ~ Pleasure doing business with you~"

"Pleasure my arse..." the captain sneered as the rival captain made his way back to his own ship.

Both ships began to sail westward after some time, all crew members still on deck, waiting for further instructions. When the ships were clearly out of range for hearing or even seeing those standing on deck, Arthur turned to Alfred, walking over to him.

"Where is it?" he said lowly, but not venomously. More out of curiosity, and bewilderment.

Alfred looked blank for a moment, and then broke into a wide grin. "I heard people coming, so I hid it. Told me to guard it, didn't ya, captain?"

A look of relief washed over him, but it faded quickly, as he turned away. "Good job then, lad. Maybe you're not as scatterbrained as I first thought..."

Alfred's grin widened, feeling for the first time since he'd been on board, pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>"...Alfred's gone, Antonio..." Matthew said quietly, entering the tiny shop, biting his lip hard. "He's gone and I don't know where he is..."<p>

Antonio looked back at him, his face falling. "What?"

"The pirate attack last night, he went out and...and he never came back...god...Antonio I don't know what to do I..." his voice started to crack, clenching his fists.

"Did...he have his amulet on?" Antonio asked softly, tilting his head a bit.

Matthew paused, staring at him, as if not expecting the question, but then nodded slowly. "Yes...but...why does that even matter?"

It was Antonio's turn to bite his lip, as he ushered Matthew to follow him into the back room. "There's a lot of explaining to do, Mateo. Lots of it. But we don't have a lot of time. If you want your brother back, we're gonna have to go after him."

"W-what do you mean? There's...there's no way..." Matthew said, stopping in his tracks. "There's no way!"

Antonio smiled at him lightly. "There's something you outta know, Mateo. But you can't tell anyone. Once upon a time ago, my name wasn't just Antonio. I was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Captain of the Milagro. Once upon a time ago, I was a pirate captain."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh finally ; A ;<strong>

**Yeah so, finally found the strength to get this out! Sorry for the delay everyone, but here it is! Collision Effect Chapter Four! Hope it lived up to expectations ^^**

**I'm pretty sure no one expected, however, what happened, am I right? XD **

**Yes, fellow ( or rather, rival) pirates, Francis and Gilbert! But they don't have all five, do they~? Thanks to Alfred's clever (even if in blind panic), thinking! **

**And there is a huge reason for the ending with Antonio and Matthew. I won't say why, but there's a lot of significance to why I put them in there, so don't think it's random, because it's really not. **

**Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading~ **

**Read and Review~?  
><strong>

**-IchigoMelon  
><strong>


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I realize that with this update you were expecting a new chapter, and I'm sorry to say that this isn't it. Regrettably, I must inform you that I'm no longer into the Hetalia fandom. While I still like it, my interest to write it has waned to nearly nothing, and so I doubt I'll ever muster up the inspiration to actually get around to updating, let alone finishing this story.

But, I feel like I should probably give closure to those of you who really want to know how this story ends. So while I won't write it out, allow me to briefly explain what would've gone down in the following chapters:

Where we last left off, Arthur reluctantly handed over the Four Treasures to Francis and Gilbert to spare the lives of his crew. He still has Alfred's amulet, which Alfred hid shortly before being taken to the deck. On the flip side, Matthew tells Antonio that Alfred is gone, and Antonio confesses to having been a pirate captain once.

The story continues with Alfred becoming a bit of a help on board the ship. Arthur is determined to steal back the Four Treasures, so, with Alfred's amulet, he can unlock the cavern at the Altar. Because Arthur isn't actually as terrible as everyone suspects him to be, he keeps Alfred alive and in return, Alfred helps out on board. He does grunt work here and there, but he eventually befriends the crew and they grow to love him as one of their own, often trading stories and acting like old friends.

Slowly, a relationship develops between Arthur and Alfred as well. Arthur is quick to deny any sort of emotional response to Alfred, while Alfred is genuinely confused about the whole thing. They're small things like gentle brushes against each other and quiet, intimate conversations under the stars, but there's definitely a flare of something that neither of them can place.

Alfred wears his amulet constantly to protect it. Arthur stops thinking about it and rather about the person who wears it. It's like that, for a while.

Eventually, they'll catch up to Gilbert and Francis at a harbor. Alfred, on a desire to proclaim his trust to Arthur, willingly gives him the amulet so he can scope the ship out, and figure out where the treasures are being hidden. He gets caught, and Gilbert and Francis use him as leverage to get the amulet from Arthur. Alfred is under the impression Arthur will not comply and let him die, but is surprised to see that Arthur, though it pains him, hands it over.

Once free, Alfred demands an answer as to why Arthur did what he did. This leads to a furious, though passionate kiss between the two, the first of many more to come, making both of them realize that no matter how much of a greedy pirate Arthur is, that none of the riches in the world will be worth what he feels.

However in this time span, Antonio, accompanied by Matthew, will find them and warn Arthur and Alfred of the dangers of putting the Five Treasures together. It has untold riches, yes, but it's too dangerous for anyone to attempt. The Cavern itself is cursed, and if anyone touches anything inside it collapses and kills anyone, as is the curse's nature. For all the hate and rivalry between the pirates, Arthur cannot allow them to die so recklessly, and goes after them.

They are caught, and Francis and Gilbert put the treasures together at the altar, making them watch. Antonio is furious at his former friends and demands that they stop what they are doing at once. The two don't comply, and the Cavern is opened. However, as Antonio warned, the Cavern begins to collapse the minute the pirates inside begin to touch anything. Alfred, deciding to play hero, rushes in after them, pulling out whomever he can.

By God's grace, and sheer dumb luck, everyone makes it out alive.

After the ordeal, it only then comes to everyone's attention that the Five Treasures were buried beneath the rubble. They think maybe this is for the best.

In the end, Alfred does not return to his home, and says goodbye to Matthew on the shore. He instead goes with Arthur to live out the rest of their days on the open sea, where no one really knows what will happen, but really, as long as they have their crew, and each other, anything is possible.

And that's the end. Basically. Sorry I could never write this all for you, but I do hope this is the closure you needed.

Cheers, guys.


End file.
